A. Background:
Handgun safety is very important and is an ongoing concern in today's society. Routine maintenance of the handgun is a considerable factor in contributing to handgun safety. Accordingly, the periodic inspection and cleaning of the handgun is an absolute necessity. To accomplish this the handgun must be disassembled. Therefore, it is often necessary to disassemble and clean firearms and, in particular, pistols. Of course one must have the proper tools to disassemble the handgun.
Pistols, because of their relatively small size, are often carried on a person or in a small carrying case. When being carried on a person or in the field, it is often necessary to also carry different accessories or tools for the pistol. Most pistols are designed to be partially disassembled in the field should they malfunction or require cleaning. To more completely disassemble most firearms, and in particular pistols, a punch and hammer are often required to be used. However, a punch is relatively difficult or inconvenient to carry and may be lost, misplaced, or forgotten. Accordingly, it is often difficult to fully disassemble a firearm as might be required in the field for cleaning or repair. It may be desirable to disassemble, repair, or clean a pistol in the field, and depending upon the circumstances, it may be necessary to disassemble, repair, or clean a pistol quickly without the ability to seek additional tools or assistance. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and easy to use tool that is always accessible and easily stored, and particularly when the pistol or firearm is in the field.
B. Problem Addressed:
There presently exists a genuine need for a better tool for disassembly and reassembly of automatic pistols/handguns such as the Mark Series Ruger and others. Routine maintenance of automatic handguns such as the Ruger Mark Series pistol can be somewhat cumbersome and difficult because the tools available to disassemble the handgun are not the most desirable. In order to disassemble the handgun the mainspring and barrel assembly must be removed from the frame of the gun. Therefore a simple, durable apparatus to readily and easily facilitate this process is desirable.
C. Prior Art:
FIGS. 9 and 10 are prior art kits and devices and are examples of more expensive and more complicated prior art devices. Here are shown in FIG. 9, prior art cleaning kit—with many tools and bulky size and configurations; a prior art plastic coated hammer; and a prior art rubber mallet for disassembly. FIG. 10 then demonstrates a gun tool prior art U.S. Pat. No. US Des 548,552 issued to Elkaim (2007) showing a “Gun Accessory Tool”; a disassembly tool in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,430 issued to Gosselin (2001) showing a “Gun Tool”; and a disassembly and bore kit in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 7,664,529 issued to Hopper et al. (2010) showing a “Rifle Bolt Cleaning Tool”. None anticipate the special tool device for easy disassembly and reassembly for cleaning a Ruger shown with the present invention. As far as known, there are no devices such as the present special tool device for easy cleaning of an automatic Pistol such as a Ruger Mark Series or equal It is believed that this product is unique in its design and technologies.